Like sibblings
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: This is the prequel of "in bad hands" , the past... the reason why Mara hated Ezra like that,...
1. the rescue

**This story has passed 8 years ago before Ezra met the crew. It's "In bad hands's prequel" And I hope you like it**

 **In Bridger's house one day before Ezra's seventh birthday…**

-Mira… We are so close…. You have to get our last transmission and use it like a bomb against the Empire – whispered Ephraim Bridger, guessing Ezra was sleeping.

\- I know it, Ephraim, but how? I mean, we are fugitives.

\- We have our old friend Ryder, remember? He is the governor of Lothal…

\- Yeah, but the Empire is suspecting that he is helping us. We have to give our keys to Ezra, just in case…

\- In case of what, mum? – Little Ezra asked, crying a little bit.

\- Oh, Honey…. Don't worry ok? We are ok….. you have to rest, tomorrow is your birthday remember?

\- I won't go to anywhere until you tell me what is going on? What's happening?

\- Son. We can't tell you until we're sure ok? Let's go to rest. All of us.

 **Next day - Empire day, Ezra's 7** **th** **birthday:**

Ezra woke up so happy because that day it was his birthday. Mira and Ephraim entered with his breakfast and a cake, singing Happy birthday's song. Suddenly the kid stood up and hugged someone he didn't expect to see. Ryder Azadi.

-Uncle Ryder! I'm so glad you are here….

\- Happy birthday, Ez.

The day was great. But they heard something out.

-Stormtroopers?! – asked Ryder, whispering

\- Mum? Daddy? – Ezra whispered

-Shhh, it's ok…. Sh- whispered Mira, kissing Ezra's top of head and hugged him.

\- Son, take this- said Ephraim, giving to the kid the house's key- Run away now…. You know where to.

\- No…- The kid cried- I can't let you in here!

\- Go now!

Suddenly the stormtroopers entered with a commander.

Ephraim and Mira looked that Ezra was still in there

-Son, Run!

The kid hugged them quickly and ran away. The stormtroopers blasted his right leg. The kid fell down, shouting.

-No, wait! – Someone shouted, it was a girl of 15 years with red hair – I'll take him away, don't kill him.

\- Shut up, stupid girl- said the stormtrooper

\- It's our kid. Take us instead, please – said Mira behind of the soldier

The commander nodded.

-Ok – sighed the stormtrooper, releasing Ezra. The kid hugged his parents. But the girl took him.

-Don't worry Bridgers, Ezra's gotta be alright- the girl said hugging Ezra's parents. The kid was crying hard, on his knees at the floor.

\- Thank you, Mara- said Mira, crying.

\- Let's go, little brother- Mara said, taking Ezra's hand and started to walk towards her home

But they saw her house on fire. She cried hard

She saw her family dead…. They were gone. She went with Ezra to a communications tower abandoned and when they were inside, the girl looked at the smoke, crying harder. But her feelings of sadness… her tears and eyes turned in an indescribable hatred. She looked at Ezra and walked towards the kid…. And started to struggle the kid, who started to fight to had a bit of air

-You're not like this, sister…. Please…

To be continued


	2. The secret visitor

**The sec ret visitor.**

 **Hi my rebels! Here you have the second chapter of "Like Siblings"! I hope you like it. It's an emotional fanfiction so maybe some of you will cry.**

Ezra's breathe started to stop. Mara, crying remembered why they both were right there.

She released him and he started to breathe hard, but now he had oxygen to live.

Her memories were so clear…

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **Mara's POV**

I was in home, eating the lunch with my brother and my parents. Suddenly we heard shouts and blasts.

-What is it? – asked James, my brother

After a little silence we heard an acute voice and we know exactly who from it came.

-Ezra Bridger! We shout at the same time

But we hadn't much time. We started to hear blast surrounding our home.

-Mara, you have to go with James under the floor, in the tunnels

-I'm not going to leave you in here.

\- Don't worry, I'll stay to take care of them, Mara- James hugged me. I nodded. I knew if he was with them, nothing could happen.

I ran in the tunnels until I heard his voice again saying _"Help me! Daddy, Mommy! "_

For a girl like me of 15 years it was hard to hear because it was strange think a life without my parents, but they wanted to adopt Ezra if the Empire would take his parents.

She went up again to see the little boy groaning and a stormtrooper about to kill him.

He was like a little brother for James and I. I dared to shout

-Stop! Leave him alone! – My mind was saying "down your head and you won't hit it"

Ezra turned to see me as the stormtrooper did. The kid had a big smile and his eyes were reflecting hope.

The stormtrooper didn't want to stay away but after a direct order on his comm, he let us alone.

I helped Ezra to stand up and bring him to our home… Until us both saw smoke and we knew exactly where it came from.

Tears started to down when I saw my family out of the house, dead.

I moose the kid and ran to a communications tower abandoned.

After we were in, I saw the boy crying…. But his parents weren't dead! But mine…?! They are dead! And my brother! They were just gone?!

My tears started to fell and I hadn't the intention to stop them. The kid hugged me, but I started to strangle him. I just feel hate! It was his fault…. Or it wasn't but my parents saved him for some reason. I can't see those little blue eyes dying

 **Mara's POV end**

They hugged each other and went to sleep. They were tired, sad…. They were like siblings.

 **One year later.**

Mara and Ezra were surviving, stealing to the Empire, living on their own. Mara taught the boy how to survive just in case.

One day the little boy went to the market to steal some fruits.

Mara was in their home. Suddenly someone calls at door. She felt cold. Curiously she opened the door and saw an old one hooded.

-Who are you?

\- Please… I just want to tell you something about your parents. My name is Palpatine

 **To be continued….**


	3. why?

**Sorry for be late, guys. You know? A friend told me that I didn't answer the commentaries, but that is gotta change. I haven't had enough time to read all the commentaries and answer them by private messages.**

 **: thanks for your suggestions and your help and prepare your tears!**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight: Thanks, sorry for be late hehe**

 **Sabine Wren 857: It will be worse than you think muahahahaha**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FRIENDS!**

-Who are you, Palpatine? I guess I have seen you before. Isn't it? And who's your friend?

\- Sure, Darling… I am the Emperor. And I will introduce my friend after I explain to you my offer, right? – Mara stood in shock and started to shake.

-What… What do you want from me?

\- I think you have great potential and I know you are sensible to the Force. The dark side is perfect for you.

\- Why? I mean… you really think I am powerful enough to be in the dark side?

\- Of course… and I will choose you as my right hand

\- Sorry, sir, I have to think about it

-It's ok; take the time what you need. I hope you do, you are so especial…

The Emperor's friend took out the hood and revealed its face. It was a woman. She had a bag behind of her. Mara started to cry when she saw who was in front of her.

-I am sorry, honey, but I had to do this. Ezra knew it perfectly that if he went to your home, the stormtroopers would burn your home.

-M…Mira? Mira Bridger?! Why?! Have you abandoned Ezra?!

\- Yeah, I never wanted to have a boy, It's a mistake. I did it for Ephraim. He refused to leave him alone. And now… this is their fate. – Mira said, opening the bag, showing a body with blood inside of it. It was Ephraim Bridger. Mara fell in her knees, crying… But her face changed in hate and anger. Palpatine smiled- Bring the kid in here. – ordered Mira

-Yes, Of course- said Mara going out to find the kid in a speeder-bike.

All she wanted was revenge.

 **Meanwhile, in the market…**

Ezra was almost to steal two meilurouns.

Suddenly someone was strangling him. He fell unconscious after two minutes. He didn't know who did it.

After one hour he woke up. It was Mara who was strangling him a few hours ago?

-Hi, sis? What's wrong? I am not angry with you. Why you are angry with me?

A red lightsaber pointed his neck.

-You knew that my parents would die! You did it in purpose!

-Of course not! - said the seven years kid, terrified

Suddenly Mira appeared. He started to cry.

-Why?! Mum?!

She made him fail unconscious.

 **To be continued….**

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I HAVE NOT MUCH TIME.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Losing the memory

**HI! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF LIKE SIBLINGS! ENJOY IT AND, AGAIN, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **LET'S GO! HAHA**

Ezra woke up, the little 7 years boy was in pain. He was….in home?

He heard a voice. He couldn't remember anything. He had lost his memory,

All he remembered he was with Mara in the tower, and she was preparing food, but, where she was? It was midnight.

-Mara? Where are you, sis?

Nobody answered. He was alone. The kid saw blood in the floor and saw Mara was hurt.

He started to cry.

-No! Please! Don't leave me!

-Ez…Ezra? I….I hate you… you killed me…. –and she died with it

Ezra cried harder.

He killed her? How? How he could?

 **MEANWHILE IN THE IMPERIAL COMPLEX….**

-Have you already deleted his memory?

-Yes, My Lord. – Mira said- Mara, come here darling. Was it worked?

-Yes, Mira, he believed it. He thinks I am dead for his fault! Hahahaha

-Hahaha, Foolish boy! Now we have to make him meet those Rebels of Lothal- said Palpatine, laughing

-What Rebels, Sir? –asked the girls

\- I saw three Rebels. Their names are Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus and the droid C1-10P. They will know two persons. A Lasat, Zeb Orrelios and a mandalorian girl, Sabine Wren. This kid has to join them and then you will kill him, torture him and take Revenge with Mira's help. Don't worry Mara. But you have to wait until his 15th Birthday, ok?

-Yes, my Master

 **END**


End file.
